


Past Wrongdoings || Gaara x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request:Hello! I was wondering if it was okay to request a one shot for Gaara and his crush, where they had a bad relationship in the past but still want to open their heart to him and he reassures them? If it is too much, headcanons are also fine ^^ Thank you very much!Warnings: domestic abuse mentioned
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto) & Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Past Wrongdoings || Gaara x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request:Hello! I was wondering if it was okay to request a one shot for Gaara and his crush, where they had a bad relationship in the past but still want to open their heart to him and he reassures them? If it is too much, headcanons are also fine ^^ Thank you very much!
> 
> Warnings: domestic abuse mentioned

For the Kazekage to show any kind of emotions toward someone was a huge feat. Gaara hid them well, only pulling them out when he deemed necessary. He was afraid that if he showed to much weakness his people wouldn’t take him seriously, it took him a lot to get to where he was. The one person that saw his emotions more than anyone else was you. You were the thing that kept him going when he didn’t think that he could. You were the one person that could make him smile when he felt like he never would again. 

You were happy to do so for him. Gaara had let you see things that not even Temari and Kankuro had seen in him. He was your best friend, the one that you could talk to about anything and everything, but even then there were some things that you had hidden from him. 

You had hidden from him things in your past that you knew that you shouldn’t. You knew that you should have told him about your last relationship, but you didn’t want him to be burdened with it. Gaara was your protector, he had never wanted anything to happen to you. Your tears were the last things he had wanted to see. 

You had never told him how the last guy had spent his time demeaning you, doing anything that he could to harm you. The words that had left his mouth had cut you deep. Deeper than any physical wound could. He had never left those out either tho. You could still feel the bruises even though they no longer littered your body like they used to. You had told Gaara they had been from missions that you had been on, and when you hadn’t been on any recently you had blamed it on training. 

Gaara always had that uneasy feeling about it, but he would never push the issue. He had been afraid that it would push you away from him. Without proof he could do nothing, but he had always vowed that if he found out he was harming you he would come down on him with the wrath of a Kazekage. They didn’t deem him the strongest in the village and give him the title for nothing. 

As you sat outside the Kazekage’s estate, enjoying the sunlight of the day you heard footsteps coming up behind you. The familiar light steps of Temari. You turned to her, her face gleaming as she approached. “Y/n, hey! Gaara is looking for you.” She resituated her fan on her back. “He didn’t say why. He just wanted me to grab you for him.”

You knew you had a puzzled look on your face, but you stood and thanked her. What could Gaara possibly want from you? A mission maybe? As you approached his office you had found it already open. He was sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork. As he heard your footsteps he looked up. “Y/n, please, come in.”

You walked in, slowly approaching his desk. “What’s up? I heard you were looking for me.”

“Yes,” He put his pen down and slowly stood, coming around the desk and leaning against it. “I’m glad Temari got to you in a decent time this time. We both know how she’s famous for procrastinating.”

You laughed a little. “Yea, that’s Temari for you.”

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about. It’s been eating at me for months now.” His face changed some as you watched him. His nervousness started to show and you could feel his tension radiating off of him. “You might want to sit first.” He motioned toward the couch beside the two of you.

You obliged and sat down, him sitting next to you. As he sat your knees touched, just the small touch making your heart pound. Gaara took your hand in his, but you pulled back by instinct. Your body tensed as you took your hand back, but as you saw the confusion on his face you calmed some. “Sorry.”

He took your hand again. “No need to apologize.” He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat as he tried to speak growing larger with each word. “I just wanted to get something off my chest. I’ve been holding them in so long that I’m afraid they’ll overcome me if I don’t.” Your own throat felt like it would close as you listened to his words. “I like you Y/n, I have for a long time. Not just the friendship kind of like where we get along well and spend time together. The kind of thing where I want to spend all my time with you. The feeling where if I don’t get to see you then I feel like I’ll be overcome with sadness.” He sighed. “I’m not good with this whole feelings thing Y/n, you of all people know that.”  
You were shocked by his words. You trusted him now, but trust was something hard for you to keep. Did you like Gaara? Sure, you had for a long time, but you couldn’t go through the same things again. You couldn’t take that chance. “Gaara, I can’t… There’s something I never told you.” 

His eyes turned soft as he heard the hurt in your voice. “What do you mean?”

“My last relationship, the guy that left the village, he didn’t leave just because he needed a change of scenery. He left because I told him if he didn’t I would report him to you.” Your voice cracked as you spoke the last few words. The trauma of your time with that man coming back into the forefront of your thoughts. “My bruises were never from missions or training Gaara. I’m sorry I lied to you. I was afraid of what might happen, and I loved him.”

Gaara’s eyes grew wide, anger filling his face. “You know you can trust me Y/n.”

“I know Gaara, but I also know how you feel about the people around you getting hurt. I didn’t want anything bad to happen.” 

Gaara placed his hand on your cheek, his touch seeming to calm you some. This was the first time another person’s intimate touch hadn’t given you flashbacks. “He’s gone now. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I know Gaara. I just… I can’t bring myself to trust anyone anymore.” You put your hand over his. “I’m so scared that the same thing will happen again. Don’t ask me why I am. I know you would never dream of it, and I wont to be with you. I really do. I have for a long time, but my brain won’t let it happen.”

Gaara was one of the most understanding people you had ever met. “Take all the time that you need. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here waiting for you whenever you’re ready. If it takes a week, a month, or a year, I’ll still be here.” He leaned forward some and as his face approached yours you could feel your anxiety climbing. But as his lips touched yours it began to fade and a feeling of security washed over you.

You smiled into the kiss, speaking to him. “Thank you Gaara.”

“Anything for you Y/n. You’re the one who holds my heart. It belongs to no one else. Please, just keep it with you and know that it’ll always keep you safe.”


End file.
